


It's That Time Again

by alrangerz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, I quite like this ship, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, mention of periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: It's that time of the month for Octavio and luckily Tae Joon knows just what he needs.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	It's That Time Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeWritesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeWritesThings/gifts).



> I just want to thank Mike for getting me into this ship, it's really cute. And here is something quick (may or may not be me rn just w/o a partner to buy me food). Sorry it's short, I didn't know how to write this without dragging it on.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy this. I was a little hesitant to write it if I'm honest, so I made sure I asked you first (anon here)! I'm still hesitant as I write this note, but anywho, here we go!

When Tae Joon walked into the apartment, the first thing he noticed was how dark it was. Normally his boyfriend would have every lightswitch flipped on, the younger man sitting in the living room playing one of his racing games or excitedly talking on the phone with his best friend, Ajay Che. Yet, Octavio was nowhere to be found, at least not in the living room. The Korean man continued down the hall and quietly opened the door to their room, sighing softly when he saw the Latin man curled up underneath the covers of their bed.

“Tavi, are you okay?”

There was a long pause before Tae Joon took off his jacket and carefully hooked it on the closet’s doorknob. He looked around and noticed the few articles of clothing strewn about. A binder, a t-shirt, and some socks. “Octavio?”

A small groan was the response, and that’s when the older man realized what was going on. It was that time of the month for his boyfriend, and every time it came around, the Latin man would just curl up in bed and try to sleep most of the day. Or at least until Tae Joon returned home from running errands.

“Hi,” Octavio whispered when the covers were lifted off of his face.

“안녕.”

“Did you bring food?” He pulled the blanket back down onto his head and whimpered.

Tae Joon shook his head and climbed into bed, keeping a small amount of distance between them. He knew Octavio didn’t like to cuddle too much, something about the severity of cramps or how bloated he felt at the time, sometimes it was because it was too warm to cuddle. That was okay with the older man though; thank god for that Octavio initially stated.

“No, but I can go back out and get something. Have you eaten at all?”

Octavio shifted beneath the covers until his head poked out from under the blanket, bright green eyes staring up at dark brown ones. “I’ve had a fruit salad and water, but I saw we ran out of chocolate…I hate periods...” He scooted closer to his partner and pressed his face against Tae Joon’s chest, humming against the fabric of his t-shirt. Tae Joon chuckled at the action, moving back when it started to tickle. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Octavio’s cheek before getting out of bed and putting his jacket back on. “I know you do. Just remember, one day you won't have to worry about it. Until then, I will be here for you, getting you whatever you need. What kind of chocolate do you want?”

The Latin man smiled and asked for just any chocolate with peanuts in it. “Oh, and I might need one more thing.”

Tae Joon raised his eyebrow in question, rolling his eyes playfully when Octavio puckered his lips and raised an arm out. The older man walked back to the bed and leaned down to press his lips against his boyfriend’s. Before he could pull away, Octavio pulled him onto the bed and held him close. “ _Te quiero mucho, mi vida._ Thank you.”

"I love you too, Octavio. Now, can you let me go so that I may return to the store? I’ll be back soon.” Reluctantly, Octavio let him go and waved at him. “Goodbye for now, Tavi. If you need anything, call me, okay?”

The green haired man nodded and blew his lover a kiss before the older man disappeared down the hall.

* * *

When Tae Joon returned for the second time that day, Octavio was now laying on the couch, watching a random movie on the television. When he saw his boyfriend, he smiled when he noticed the familiar food logo on one of the bags in his hand.

"You brought Italian? You treat me so well."

That earned Octavio a chuckle as Tae Joon set the food down on the coffee table before going to the kitchen to put away the few items he bought. He came back to sit on the couch beside his partner and grabbed both of their plates. "I hope this is okay for you," he stated quietly.

"Oh, babe, this is more than okay. You could get me trash and I'd thank you, because it's the thought that counts. Now, hush and watch this movie with me, and let's eat!"

And watched the movie they did. Then they watched a few more until they both fell asleep on the couch with Octavio curled up against Tae Joon's side, empty plates and cups forgotten on the table.


End file.
